(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch sensible display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Display devices such as a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting display, a portable transmitting device, other information processing device, etc. perform their functions by using various input devices. In display devices a touch sensible member has been being used as an input device.
Users write or draw texts or figures, or execute icons by touching a finger, a touch pen (e.g., stylus), or the like on a screen on the display device with the touch sensible member, to allow a desired command to be performed. The display device determines whether or not the user's finger, the touch pen, or the like touches the screen, and touch location information to thereby display images. As the touch sensible member, a technology of incorporating a sensing element including a thin film transistor, and the like in a display unit displaying the images in the display device, has been developed.
The touch sensible member may be largely divided into a resistive type, a capacitive type, and an electro-magnetic type (“EM”) in accordance with a touch sensing method.
A display device includes a display panel including pixels arranged in a matrix, and each pixel includes the thin film transistor as a switching element. The thin film transistor is connected to gate lines transmitting gate signals generated by a gate driver and connected to data lines transmitting data signals generated by a data driver. The thin film transistor serves to transmit or cut off the data signal to or from the pixel, depending on the gate signal.
The gate driver and the data driver of the display device generally include a plurality of a driving integrated chip. Since a data driving integrated circuit chip is more expensive than a gate driving integrated circuit chip, a demand for the data driving integrated chip needs to be reduced.